Good hunting, my love
by SreznoJIG
Summary: One-shot of the episode 'Good Hunting'. In this story, Liang and the huli jing, Yan develop a romantic relationship


**This is my first one-shot. From my opinion, this is one of the best series on Netflix ever made. Some of its episodes I really liked, including 'Good Hunting'. However, I felt something was missing in it. I didn't made this story to offend anyone, nor the creators of the episode, I made this because I felt it should have a good love story in it as well. If anyone is confused about the story, I suggest you should check out 'Love, Death & Robots' on Netflix.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the episode; Good Hunting, nor its characters. I only own the character Hay-Lin.**

_Liang narration_

Normal talking

**Good hunting, my love**

In the land of China, in a small village during the darkness of the night, a spirit hunter named Renshu was waiting together with his teenage son, Liang in the courtyard of a villa belonging to the son of a wealthy merchant. Renshu was hired by the merchant to save his son. For he believed that his son was cursed by a shape shifter called, a Huli Jing. Liang was taught by his father that these beings could change from a beautiful women to a dangerous fox like creature. But when they are in their human form, Renshu told that a Huli Jing can bewitch the minds of men with their beauty. But when they are in their fox form, they are the most dangerous and deadliest creatures a man can ever encounter.

Now the reason that the spirit hunter, Renshu took his son with him was that he wanted his son to succeed him, once he is no longer in the world of the living. Liang didn't mind and was happy to help his father around, to make the world a better place. But what he doesn't know, is that this night he would meet someone very special and starts to see the world in a whole different way.

_When I was a child, the whole world was full of magic. My father was a spirit hunter, one of the brave men who protected humanity against spirits that would harm it._

Young Liang was feeling tired from all the waiting for the Huli Jing finally to show up. They had to sit and hide behind a big rock in the courtyard so they won't be seen, when _she_ shows up. The teenage boy looked at his father, who appeared to be in a meditating trance. He was calm and patient. The boy was a little impatient, but always kept respecting his father, so he asked him politely and quiet "When will she come?" without going out of his focus or opening his eyes he said patiently "Soon, Liang. A _huli jing_ cannot resist the cries of the man she's bewitched".

Liang sighed as he had to wait longer. But then he heard the merchant's son groaning in his sleep. Being the curious boy he is, Liang peeked at the open window of the bedroom. He could hear clearly the son talking in his sleep, calling out to the _huli jing_ that he claimed fell in love with "My sweet Tsiao-Jung". Liang then checked the front door of the courtyard, not seeing the spirit show up yet.

He went back behind the rock, but felt that _she _should be close. Liang looked at the pot of piss that he and his father took with him. His father told that once you throw piss over the Huli Jing, she would remain in the form she is now. Renshu told specifically to throw it when the spirit is still in her human form, for then she is the most vulnerable.

Just as some clouds blocked the moon's light, Liang peeked out again to see the spirit better, if she had shown up yet. But as he peeked out… he heard the main gate being opened and saw someone entering the courtyard.

Liang looked and saw the Huli Jing in the form of a beautiful women, like his father had told him about. She had long black hair and was wearing long white clothes. Liang thought she looked amazing. But then he was pulled back behind the rock by his father! "Don't stare at her, she'll entrance you" Renshu told his son quiet while holding his collar.

Both could hear the merchant's son groaning again in his sleep, as he was bewitched (as his father had claimed) felt that the women was near and called out to her "Tsiao-Jung, have you come for me?". The spirit hunter had to tie him up, so he would be the bait to catch the Huli Jing.

The Huli Jing, Tsiao-Jung sighed deep as she walked towards the house. As the man had fallen in love with her, she had to go see him every night to comfort him. For she could hear his cries from a far distance at the moment he had lied his eyes on her. She didn't liked it, but had no other choice.

Renshu saw the spirit walk through the courtyard and draw his sword. He carefully approached her from the back and attacked her, but the women avoided his strike with ease. When Renshu tried to deal several strikes she just avoided it like it was thin air and jumped high, taking a few steps on his face and landed on the other side. Tsiao-Jung carefully took a few side way steps before Renshu delivered several strikes, with her avoiding them and kicked him in the face. When she jumped high again, she landed on the roof of the courtyard, with Renshu after her. When he was up, Tsiao-Jung tried to kick him, but he held her leg and pulled her down. But in midair she kicked him hard in his private parts "Oof!" he said as he fell to the ground, loosing his sword that flew in the air and got stuck in a pillar.

Renshu stood up, panting after being kicked hard in his balls. Quickly he tried to pull the sword from the pillar, but it was stuck. He then called to Liang that he needed to act "The piss, toss it on her before she changes!". Liang nodded and took the pot with piss. But as he wanted to toss it on the Huli jing, he stopped being amazed by her beauty. She spotted the boy and observed him what he was about to do.

A thousand thoughts went through the teenage boy's mind. Why was this spirit even a dangerous creature? Is she really a beast or a person like anyone else?

When Tsiao-Jung knew the boy wouldn't harm her, she gave him a little smile and whispered "You are a _very_ brave boy". Liang gave her a smile back as she was about to leave. Renshu yelled to his son to throw the piss "Throw it! Now!" but Liang didn't do anything and kept looking at the Huli Jing 'How can this spirit be so kind to me? I don't see how she is dangerous' Liang mentally said to himself. Before she went through the door, a white tail was starting to form behind her. She was about to transform to her fox form. Renshu let the sword go and ran to his son, taking the pot with piss from him, giving Liang a fierce look for not doing as he was told. Then as the Huli Jing was halfway transforming, Renshu throwed the piss on her, making her scream in pain "Aaaargh! No!".

Liang ran next to his father, seeing the Huli Jing falling to the floor, but hissed to the man, revealing herself in her half-fox form, while her clothes disappeared. It now had a long white furry tail, white pure white skin and long ears. She growls that they need to leave her alone "She's trapped in this half form" Renshu said as Tsiao-Jung growled and jumped high to the roof like a locast and ran away, jumping from roof to roof.

Liang wanted to apologize to his father for disobeying him "Father, I'm sorry" As Renshu took the sword from the pillar he said "The hunt is not over, Liang". He ran out of the villa, pursuing the Huli Jing, with his son after him.

The two man followed the Huli Jing through the town, while she desperately tried to lose them. She kept jumping from roof to roof. Liang panted as he and his father sprinted after it. Then Renshu jumped from wall to wall, till he was on top of a roof. Tsiao-Jung hadn't seen him as she jumped to the same roof. She was shocked as she saw him too late and Renshu then cut her arm off. She howled in pain as she crashed on the roof and Renshu landing on the ground.

Liang just joined his father as both looked up if they saw the Huli Jing, but was already gone. However, her cutaway arm on the floor revealed a blood trail, that leaded all the way to the abandoned temple on top of the hill, looking over the village. Renshu smirked to his son that now they know where to find _it._

After a few minutes of running, Renshu and Liang arrived in the abandoned temple. It was dark inside "She's made her den here" Renshu said as the temple was her liar. Then he pointed his son to go around the temple "Go round back". Liang nodded and went around the temple to the back.

As he was there, waiting for the Huli Jing to arrive, he heard some rustling from the bushes next to him. Being curious as the boy was, he checked to see what it was. When he looked near some rocks, he saw nothing. But reached out his hand into it. He was startled as a small white fox with a long tail came out hissing. The small fox tried to run away, but Liang got it in time.

He held it to the ground, but felt it was changing, like it became… bigger. He looked and the head was transforming to the same half fox Huli Jing he saw before. It hissed to get off of it.

But as Liang looked better, he noticed that this was not the same Huli Jing from before, this one was another one and was… more younger, around Liang's age.

She snarled to stay back. From the shock, Liang fell back at the stairs. He was afraid of what she was about to do, but as she did nothing she asked him "Why are you hunting us? We did nothing to you". Liang then figured that this young Huli Jing must be the daughter of the other Huli Jing, or her cub… or something.

Liang then told her why they were hunting them "Your mother bewitched the merchant's son. We were hired to save him" "Bewitched?" the young Huli Jing asked as she slowly approached Liang "He's the one who wouldn't leave _her _alone" "That's not true" Liang said that wasn't what he understood about the situation.

As the young Huli Jing slowly transformed back into her human form, with only her long ears and long tail the same, she explained to Liang why her mother had to see the merchant's son every night "Once a man has set his heart on a _huli jing_, she can hear him, not matter how far apart they are" she then folded her arms as she knew that her mother didn't like it as much "All that moaning and crying, she has to go to him every night just to keep him quiet. Liang shake his head that that couldn't be true. He faced her, but actually still was looking at her naked body, and said "No, she lures men and feeds on them for her evil magic". The girl put her hands on her hips and faced him too "A man can fall in love with a _huli jing_ just like he can with a human women".

Liang folded his arms of annoyance that it could not be the same "It's not the same!" "Not the same?" she asked and then gave him a little smile "I saw how you looked at me". Liang immediately blushed and turned his face away from her.

The young Huli Jing thought it was kind of cute 'He is kind of cute though, blushing like that. Hihihi'. But her thoughts were interrupted as her mother called "Yan!".

Both Liang and the young Huli Jing, Yan looked up the stairs of the temple, seeing the mother, Tsiao-Jung being wounded. She had difficulty to transform back into her human form cause of the piss being throwed at her. She panted as she was calling to her daughter to stay away from the boy "Do not speak to that human! You know how dangerous they are". Then all of the sudden, Renshu appeared from the temple, ready to kill the Huli Jing. Tsiao-Jung had barely time to react before she was decapitated by Renshu's sword, killing her instantly!

Yan gasped as she saw her mother being killed. The blood that flowed fell on Liang, making him startled as Tsiao-Jung's head fell in front of his feet. Yan quickly hide and transformed to her fox form. Liang looked for a moment to Yan, who hide behind some rocks, but then turned to see his father who asked his son "Liang, have you seen any sign of pups?". Liang didn't answer. He was so conflicted about this. His father had warned him of the dangers the Huli Jing trully are, but after the revelation that Huli Jing's are just like normal human's he started to doubt his father's methods.

Renshu slowly came from the stairs, without loosing his sight of his son who he asked more serious "Are you listening to me?" "Yes, father, I…". His father still looked at him very serious, waiting for him to answer his question. Liang had made his choice, he didn't want to betray Yan and lied to his father "I've seen no sign of any pups".

Renshu nodded as he picked up Tsiao-Jung's head "Fine. Let's collect the bounty for this _huli jing_ head". Liang slowly nodded and followed his father back to the village, leaving Yan behind in the temple.

* * *

After that night, nothing was the same anymore for Liang. He was always taught by his father that all these spirit's they have hunted were pure evil. But after meeting the young Huli Jing, Yan, he understood that what his father had told wasn't true at all. That a man can fall in love with a Huli Jing, just as he can with any other women. But being respectful to his father, Liang didn't spoke his mind about this. However, Liang now had to find another thing to do for the rest of his life, as he didn't want to be a spirit hunter anymore.

As for Yan, she didn't blame Liang for what happened to her mother. And slowly the two became friends as he often visited her, when Liang's father wasn't around. But Liang didn't want to get too close to her, as he had witnessed how the merchant's son became as he fell in love with Yan's mother and was afraid that the same thing would happen to him.

Unknown to him, it was actually the other way around. For Yan, as some years went by, she started to have feelings _for him._

_It was five years later that my father died. I laid him to rest next to my mother. I miss my father terrible…. But a part of me was relieved he died when he did, before the first trains roared through the village. The world was modernizing. He would not have understood. There were many things he would not have understood…_

Liang stood before the grave of his father, who was buried next to his mother. He put on a small light in memory of his father.

After visited his father's grave, Liang walked close to the just newly constructed train road that went by the village. A train passed by as Liang felt somehow relieved that his father wasn't alive anymore to see all this changing that he would not have understand.

But now with his father gone, Liang wasn't afraid anymore that he would discover he had made friends with a Huli Jing.

That same day, he came to visit her at the abandoned temple, bringing her some food. It was for her slowly getting more difficult to hunt for food and was grateful that Liang came to bring her some "Hello, Yan" Liang said as he sat down with the bowl of chicken, giving it to Yan. She smiled "Thank you" and eat the chicken immediately.

While she enjoyed the food, Liang asked her "How was hunting?" with her mouth full she answered "Worse this year than last. It's getting harder and harder for me to return to my true form. Some nights, I can't do it at all". Her face fell as she was almost unable to return to her fox form. Liang wandered what could be the problem "What's causing it?" Yan sighed after swallowing some food "Iron roads and machines that breath smoke. Magic is draining from the world and with it, we magical creatures grow ever weaker".

As he watched her enjoying her food, there was something Liang had to tell Yan "Yan, I have to tell you something" Yan looked at him what he wanted to tell her.

Liang and Yan went out for a walk together, near the temple. They stopped at a hill that looked over the village, with the rail road crossing the valley. Yan could see that he found it difficult to say it to her. Liang then told her what his plan was "I'm going to leave the village". Yan did not expected Liang to tell her this. The first thing she wanted to say was that he shouldn't leave and just stay here with her! But being conflicted about her feelings, she remained calm and asked "Where will you go?" Liang then looked a bit sad to Yan "I don't know yet. I just… I wanted to tell you". A short silence fell to them both, not knowing what to say. So Liang asked "What will you do?". Now Yan became sad and looked over the village "Learn to survive".

Liang then looked over the village too. It had been difficult to tell this to his friend and hoped she would understand. He felt some relief after telling her. But then she asked "When will you go?" Liang sighed and told her "Tomorrow…" "So soon?! But why?" she asked him with wide eyes of why he wanted to leave so soon.

This was not what Liang had prepared for, that Yan didn't want him to leave. He looked at her and told softly "Yan, you know that I don't want to be a spirit hunter like my father anymore. I need to get out there, into the world to find my own destiny".

Yan looked at him, struggling to hold her tears "That's… not the only reason, isn't it?" Liang looked down, not wanting to tell that it was Yan that he was running away from. Not out of fear or anger, no. Liang had been struggling to keep his feelings for Yan hidden and leaving the village was what he thought was best for both of them.

After a minute of not hearing any answer from him, Yan closed her eyes, with a tear falling from her cheek and said "Then I hope you find what you're looking for out there, Liang" then she gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked back to the temple.

Liang was surprised after Yan gave him a kiss, but sighed deep in sadness. He walked away and said under his breath "I'm sorry, Yan".

When Yan was along, she bursts into tears. The man she was growing to have feelings for was leaving her. Now she was alone, to learn to survive in this fast changing world.

* * *

_I ended up in Hong Kong, working the train line at Victoria Peak. It was there that the English lived, our colonial masters. We could take them up to the top of that mountain, but we were forbidden to stay. After five years, I knew the grinding of the gears and the rumbling of the pistons as well as I knew my own heartbeat._

Liang had found a job in Hong Kong, working at the train line at Victoria Peak. He was working to keep the machines to get the train up the mountain running, and found he had the talent for it. One day, his work caught the eyes of his English manager, who watched how Liang could so easily repair and fix the machines. He smiled after Liang even brought the capacity of the machine better then before "Yes, very clever, Liang, for a Chinaman" Liang just nodded "Yes, sir. Thank you, sir".

Despite his marvelous work, he was barely rewarded for it. For in Hong Kong, only the British could enjoy the wealth of the land and the Chinese, including Liang, would only get the left overs. But, Liang didn't mind, as long he could do the work he began to love and be around to work with the machines.

That same evening, after Liang had finished his work and walked out of the place where he worked, he heard some Englishman laughing at how they took advantage of a young lady, dressed in a Chinees red dress. Normally Liang ignored what these man had been doing, but this time… he recognized the lady from somewhere. As he stopped to look better, listening to what the wealthy Englishman said "Oh, come now. How can you be done for the day when there's good money to be earned?" one of the man asked as he moved his stick between her legs" the women felt very uncomfortable, she just wanted to leave and go home "Please, I'm very tired" then another grabbed her jaw "Oh, don't be shy now. You Chinese are goers, everyone know that" all the man laughed as they had some sadistic plans with the women. Then Liang recognized the women. It was Yan!

Without a doubt, Liang started to move to save her. As the man pulled her closer to him, Liang said fierce "Hey! Leave her alone!". All four Englishman looked at Liang, being annoyed that he disturbed their time with the women. The one who held Yan said strictly to him "This isn't your business, boy". Yan then looked behind her and her eyes went wide that it was Liang, feeling so happy deep inside to see him again.

Liang approached the men, looking dead serious at them "I said, leave her alone" now the man was more angry "I said piss off, you fucking chink!". Then Liang pointed with his right fingers in the face of the man, while holding his key tool with his left hand, ready to strike if anything went bad. This technic he had learned from his father a long time ago, but never used it, utill now "Why don't you go find what you're looking for elsewhere?". The man became nervous and let Yan go "Right, yes, of course".

Liang took Yan away from them and lead her to a more safe place, where they could talk.

Liang and Yan walked down a street full of many shops and people who were busy running their shops. Both hadn't seen each other for five years and Liang had wandered why Yan even was in Hong Kong. So he asked nervously with a silly question "How is hunting?" Yan looked at him with an raised eyebrow, but answered nonetheless "I'm stuck now in this human form: no claws, no sharp teeth. I can't even run very fast. All I have is my beauty". They stopped for a moment as Liang smiled at the idea that Yan couldn't run anymore fast. For he remembered well how fast she was when they still lived in the village. First Yan was annoyed at how Liang looked her after revealing she wasn't as fast as she used to be, but then she giggled "I guess now you would win every time we had a little race?" Liang laughed a bit in agreement as they did held a little race when they started becoming friends "Yes… indeed…".

After some time, Liang bought some food for her. She ate as they continued walking and talking "Now, I live by the very thing you accused my mother of: I bewitch men for money" Yan told. Liang felt sorry for saying those words years ago and said "Yan, I'm sorry that I ever said that. That was before I knew what really was like to be a _huli jing_" The name Huli Jing, Liang said whispering to her. Yan smiled and said "I know, Liang. So, what do you do?" "I also serve our English masters. I keep their precious trains running".

Both decided to go for a small boat ride. They sat at the boat, while another person was rowing for them "Are you happy keeping their engines running?" Yan asked. Liang shrugged "Happy? I don't know, but I'm good at it".

As they enjoyed the view over the city, Yan said what she desires "I dream of hunting in this jungle of metal and asphalt. I imagine my true form leaping from beam to ledge to terrace roof until I am at the top of this island. Until I can growl in the faces of all the men who believe they can own me".

As the boat came back to port, Liang wanted to help Yan out of the boat as he reached out his hand for her. She smiled and took it. When they stepped out of the boat, they started walking together to where Liang lived. But halfway, Liang stopped all of the sudden with his face looking down. Yan looked at him with a questioning face "Liang?" He looked at her and said "I… think it's best I walk alone…" "But… why?" Yan asked, not knowing why he wanted to walk back to his place without her. Without answering he turned and just said "Goodbye, Yan".

While Liang walked away, leaving Yan behind, she was feeling sad again. But this time she went after him "Liang! We haven't seen each other for five years, and now you just walk away like nothing had happened?!" She stood right in front of him, waiting for an answer. Liang didn't find the words to explain "Yan-" "What is it that you're so afraid of?!" she demanded him to know why he was trying to avoid her again. A long silence fell, as it started to rain. Neither of them moved, nor even care that they became wet of the rain.

"It's because I'm a _huli jing_, right!? You didn't left the village to search your own destiny, you left because of me!" Liang looked sad at her "Then you know why we can't be together, Yan" Yan felt heartbroken, not believing Liang would say that "I… I just… can't do it, Yan" Liang said as he wanted to walk away, but Yan wanted to stop him "Liang, don't leave me again! I can't bear it by not having you by my side anymore!" she sobbed as she held his arm. He slowly turned and looked at her, seeing her tears flowing from her eyes. He was hurt seeing her like this, but didn't understand why she wanted him not to leave. Still crying and angry at the same time she said straight in his face "Why do you think I came to Hong Kong, Liang? When you left, I have never been so lonely in my whole life. You were the only one who gave me comfort when my mother died, the only one who… understood me and accepted me for who I was! I left… to look for YOU!" Liang was stunned after hearing this. He first thought she only left to find a way to survive, but she left… to look for him. Then out of nowhere, she embraced him and sobbed on his chest "I don't care that you're a human or that I'm a _huli jing_, Liang!". For a moment, all the fear Liang had disappeared and returned the hug, holding her close to him.

The rain started pouring even more and lighting strikes were heard. Both were soaking wet, but didn't mind. As they slowly broke the hug, they looked into each others eyes. Yan then told Liang something he never expected "I love you, Liang…".

Liang blinked a few times, stunned by hearing those words. All he had known about Huli Jing's is that human fall for their beauty, but he never knew… that this one, the one she called friend… was in love with him….

Nothing mattered to him anymore, all he wanted was her. Their faces moved closer and they kissed. The very think Liang had been trying to avoid didn't matter to him. If a human can fall in love with a Huli Jing, why not the other way around?

After a minute they broke the kiss, looking at each other. Liang felt sorry for how he had treated Yan "I'm so sorry, Yan… you are right. I did left the village because of you. I was afraid of what would happen if I…" he almost couldn't say. Then Yan held his cheek with her hand "Tell me…" Liang sighed and told her the truth "I was afraid of what would happen if I… if I showed my feeling to you, that you would be forced to see me every night just to keep me quiet, that I would end up just like the son of that merchant me and my father were hired…".

Yan looked at him, understanding why he was afraid of "I know why you were scared, Liang. But it doesn't work that way when… a _huli jing_ has feelings for a man". Liang didn't get that part. Before he could ask her what she meant by that, she pulled him close to her and kissed him with such passion, what Liang returned. All the feelings he had for her were now bursting out. All he wanted now was Yan and no one else.

When morning came and the sun was shining bright, Liang and Yan lied together naked in his bed, sleeping close to another. After telling they had feelings for another, Liang had brought her to his apartment, where they had shared a passionate night together.

Liang was the first to wake up. He looked at Yan, who had cuddled close to him and was still sleeping. He smiled as he saw how beautiful she looked when she slept. He gave her a kiss on her forehead, what made Yan to wake up slowly. As she opened her eyes and looked at Liang, she began to smile as well and both gave each other a soft tenderly kiss.

Later as they put on a morning coat, Liang made some breakfast for both of them. As Yan was nearly finished, Liang wanted to ask her something that she had told him last night "Yan? About what you said last night, about when a _huli jing_ had fallen in love with a man, is not the same as a man falling in love with a _huli jing_, what did you mean by that?".

Yan put her bowl of rice aside as she started to tell "When I was younger, my mother told me that even though a man can fall in love with a _huli jing_, sometimes the _huli jing_ can fall in love with a man. When that happens, the man won't call out to her lover for comfort every night, but they form a different bond together, one that the _huli jing_ and man cannot live without leaving each out of there sight and will last forever, even in the afterlife," Liang was fascinated by hearing this while Yan went on "but something like that hasn't happened in centuries. And my mother even stopped believing that something like that was real". Liang smiled as he held her hand on the table and told her softly "Yan, I won't ever leave you again" Yan smiled and sat on his laps with her arm around his neck "You promise?" she asked "I promise, we will stay together… forever" Yan was so touched by his kind words that some tears of joy were forming in her eyes and they kissed each other with passion.

* * *

_Yan moved in with me after that and we were both happier than before. A few months later, we married. Though it was just a simple ceremony, with just some people from the neighborhood, it was by so far, the best day of my life, and Yan's. As for work, Yan stopped giving comfort to men and instead worked as a waitress at a local restaurant, serving the Englishmen. And I kept working on their precious trains. Though we didn't earn a lot, it was enough to sustain._

_But we soon weren't living alone anymore in our apartment as husband and wife. A few years after we married, Yan told me the best news any man could ever ask for._

Liang had just come home after work and saw Yan sitting on the small couch in the living room sawing some small clothes. She was humming a happy song, that Liang hadn't heard before. He walked to her and gave her a kiss, what she gladly returned "You're in a good mood this evening?" Liang asked when he broke the kiss, smiling to her. But he then became a bit confused, as Yan was sawing small clothes… baby clothes?!

He looked at her "Yan… what is…?" Yan stood up and put her hands around Liang's neck. She softly said "Liang, I'm pregnant…".

Liang was completely caught by surprise. He was going to be a father. But soon he became happy, the happiest he had been in so long "You… you're really pregnant?! We are having a baby?!" Yan nodded "Yes, Liang". Liang cheered as he grabbed Yan and danced around with her.

After dancing around with her for some minutes, Liang wanted to know how she found out. Yan explained that she started formatting since two days ago. First she thought she was a bit sick, but this morning she went to the doctor and told her she was pregnant. Yan was first scared of the thought of becoming a mother and what if the child will be born a Huli Jing. But after hours of thinking, she didn't mind what it would turn out, for she would love it and cherish it.

Liang also thought about it a few days later, after hearing the news from his wife. It did sounded very scary that the baby would be born in his fox form. People wouldn't understand and would definitely harm Yan and the baby.

_As the months went by, I kept helping Yan throughout her pregnancy. Once in the month, she let herself being checked by the doctor and he ensured us that everything was going well with the baby. This gave us the relief we needed, but were still worried for the baby's ancestry of the Huli jing._

_Then, after reaching the ninth month… it began…_

"AAAAAAARGH!" Yan yelled as she was about to give birth to her child. Liang held her hand and stood at her side, while their neighbor, who was also a nurse, stood ready to hold the baby. She looked at Yan and said "I can see the head!". Yan breathed heavily and gave another push "GGGGRAAAGH!". The nurse nodded "Okay, the head is out! One more push, Yan!" Yan panted more heavily "Just one more push, my love! You can do it!" Yan looked at her husband and nodded.

After a few more hard breaths she was ready to give the final push "Alright, now… PUSH!" "AAAAAAAARGH!". At last… the pain was gone, all she could hear was a baby cry. The nurse cleaned the baby and cut the umbilical cord. Liang stroke Yan's hair and gave a kiss on the forehead "You did well, my love. It's over now". The nurse then put the baby in a blanket and gave it to Yan "It's a girl" the nurse said.

Yan took the baby and out of happiness fell into tears after seeing how beautiful their baby daughter was. Liang looked at her too and was proud. Liang and Yan gave each other a kiss, they were so happy to be parents and the worries of the baby being 'different' was all gone.

"How shall we name her?" Yan asked to Liang. He had been thinking of a name and said "Let's call her… Hay-Lin" Yan nodded as she liked the name "Yes. It means 'shining star'. Hello, Hay-Lin, we are you're mommy and daddy" Yan said to the baby as she opened her eyes and held one of Liang's fingers as he held it close. Both were happy that their was nothing wrong with their daughter.

However, one day when she was 5 years old, she told her parents that sometimes she has these dreams of being in a small village and that she was a white fox, with a long white tail, jumping far from roof to roof, hunting for bad people. This put some worry in Liang and Yan. Was their daughter deep down a Huli-Jing like her mother?

* * *

_Our daughter, Hay-Lin was the most precious gift we could ever ask for. As the years went by, she became just as beautiful as her mother, but we also noticed that she inherited my desire to learn more._

_I meant what I said to Yan years ago. I enjoyed my work. In the years that passed, I learned more and more. Yes, even my little Hay-Lin was bright as I am. In my eyes, technology in the city was exciting and always changing. As it changed, I changed with it. I found I understood automata even better than I understood trains. These machines were otherworldly… and alive. They felt akin to magic._

Liang found the idea of creating these animal like machines, when one day he and his family went to see the market. The already 9 year old girl, noticed a cute little bunny for sale. She wanted to have one, but because they already had a cat in the house, the parents thought it wasn't a good idea to have another pet, and also didn't had the money for it.

However, in the past few years, Liang made many notes of the machines that were being used in the city, from automobiles to simple machines just to wash an Englishman's shoes. Liang then got an idea, he took his notebook and started making sketches of the bunny and was thinking to make a similar bunny, but then in the form of a machine.

It was something that hadn't been made before, but Liang was determent to make it. In their house he was very busy making this bunny-robot.

When Hay-Lin was finished with school, she was sometimes helping her father, but mostly kept watching how he was doing it.

Then after a few weeks of building. It was finished. Liang light up a match and put it under the bunny-robot. In a few seconds, the bunny came to life as some smoke came from its ears. It started running around like a real rabbit. Hay-Ling started playing with it by chasing after it "Hey! Come back! Hahahaha". She then gave her father a big hug, thanking him for making this for her. Liang smiled and returned the hug.

Liang started making more of these animal like robots and made some good money out of it. Yes, Liang had finally found something that he was good at.

Then one night, when Yan was going out with a friend… she disappeared. For weeks she hadn't come home. Hay-Lin was devastated that her mother was gone and missed her terribly. Liang was very worried, he feared something bad had happened to his wife. He went out looking for her everywhere, but it always let to no avail.

But then… one night…

Liang was asleep, with their cat beside him when he heard clattering. He woke up and thought that a thief had entered their home. He looked at Hay-Lin, who was sleeping in a different bed, but was still asleep. Liang carefully came out of his bed and took his father's sword.

He peeked through a corner and saw a figure, wearing a long jacket. Liang jumped out, ready to strike "Stop right there!" but then he saw it was a women… his wife! "Yan?" she stepped forward to be seen better in the light. Yan held her face down. Liang was so happy that his wife was alright and walked to her "No! Stay back!" Yan said that he shouldn't come any closer. Liang was confused, but stopped none the less "What's wrong?".

Tears were forming in her eyes as she looked at her husband "Look…" she removed the jacket, revealing herself. Liang's eyes went wide. She was now completely robotic, except for her face! Liang dropped the sword on the floor and gasped out of shock. He looked at her how this could have happened to her "Yan… what happened to you?".

As the tears fell from her eyes, she sobbed, telling "The… the Governor. Me and… my friend met him in a bar. He wanted to pay for our drinks. I was cautious, but he seemed a gentleman. But then… he had put something in our drinks. When I woke up… I was…" tears fell from her eyes as the memory was to painful to share. Liang embraced, trying to comfort her. While she sobbed on Liang's shoulder she told "The truth is.. he could only get… hard for machines, and he wanted the ultimate machine to serve that twisted desire. My friend… died while they… tried the same thing on her" A tear fell from Liang's eye. How could someone do something so cruel to Yan?

As Yan broke the hug she whipped away her tears and said now with anger "He held me captive for weeks, as his sex slave. But one night, I'd finally had enough. That word coming from me, it sent him into a rage. A terrible thing had been done to me, my love. But I could also be terrible. So… I killed him… by ripping of his jaw!".

Liang was somehow glad that Yan had done that to the Governor. He deserved to die like that. But then, Yan became sad again and both embraced.

"Mommy?" both parents gasped as they heard their daughter. Yan turned around and saw her daughter shocked at seeing her mother, now nearly robotic "Hay-Lin…". Yan was scared how her daughter would react, seeing her like this. That fear came all true.

Tears fell from Hay-Lin's eyes. She had listened to everything what her mother had said. She wasn't scared. She was so sad that an evil man could do this to her mother. Seeing her daughter cry, made Yan cry too "Mommy!" Hay-Lin ran to her mother and hugged her very tight, what Yan returned. Liang joined in the hug too.

They remained this way for a long time, till Liang spoke to his wife "We'll find some way to reverse this, Yan" But Yan shacked her head "It's… to late for that, my love" she then looked at him, telling him what she desires "What I want is to hunt. Hunt the man who think they can own us. The men who perpetrate evil, but call it progress. Please, Liang. Help me".

"Mommy, what do you mean you want to hunt those evil man? I don't understand?" Hay-Lin asked her mother, why she wanted to hunt. Both parents looked at their daughter, then to each other "Yan… she needs to know" Liang said. Yan nodded.

Yan went with her daughter to her room and started to tell her everything. That Yan is a Huli Jing, and that Hay-Lin is maybe one too. Yan explained that she nor her daughter couldn't change into a fox spirit is because of the machines, the city and all the technology are the reason Yan can no longer change into her true form and neither can Hay-Lin.

The little girl was shocked at hearing this, but then she thought that her heritage explains why she has these strange dreams of her being a white fox.

_I told Yan I would do it. The old magic may have been gone from the world, but I could make a new magic from their machines. A magic we could use against them._

Liang started working day and night on making Yan, not to make her back into her human self, but to _upgrade_ her, so that after so many years, she could finally transform into her fox form. Her true form.

Hay-Lin helped all she could, once she was home back from school. As bright as the little girl was like her father, she put many effort in order to fix her mother. However, Liang didn't want to push his daughter to much, so did most of the work, once Hay-Lin was asleep or learning at school.

The procedure was long and painful for Yan as Liang had to reconstruct her from head to toe. He replaced all the bronze armor of her robotic body and put some sort of shining metal in place.

Then finally, after many months of hard work, Liang had finished. Yan was now completely made from shining metal. Liang had no other choice but to do Yan's face as well. Now all that was still bionic, was her long black hair.

Hay-Lin looked at how her mother was improved, thanks to her and her father, even though her father did most of the work. It was almost midnight, after 7 months of working "I'm ready" Yan said determent.

Liang had made a special brewage, so that Yan could transform into her fox form anytime she wanted. But before he gave it to Yan, he looked at Hay-Lin and said "Perhaps… it's better for you not to witness this" Before Hay-Lin could say anything about it, Yan held Liang's hand and said ensuring him "It's alright, Liang". After some thinking, Liang nodded and gave the brewage to Yan.

As she drank the whole bow empty, Liang took a few steps back with his daughter beside him. Yan dropped the bow as smoke came from her mouth. Yan felt the same old energy again after many years. She fell on the floor as she shriek and growled. Her robotic body was changing, her legs and arms changing into paws, ten long tails forming behind her. Then at last, her hair disappeared, forming from her face the head of a giant fox.

Hay-Lin looked astounded how her mother changed. But she recognized the fox she changed into as the same fox as she was in her dreams, but only her mother was robotic. Yan in her fox form, walked to her daughter. Hay-Lin smiled as she stroke her mothers head, making Yan smile somehow. She jumps to the ledge of the balcony, facing her husband and daughter before leaving. Liang walked to the balcony, with Hay-Lin holding his hand. Liang smiled saying to his wife "Good hunting, my love". Yan licked Liang's face and jumped high from one tall building to the next.

Hay-Lin watched her going and was fascinated how much a Huli Jing could do. She smiled and said "Good hunting… mommy".

* * *

_After I 'fixed' Yan, the people of Hong Kong grow scared. Hearing rumors of a big fox hunting during the night, killing those who would harm innocent people. As for my daughter, she became more beautiful as the years passed. Me and Yan grew worried that other man would start to have any ideas. But it seemed that Hay-Lin already had made plans for her own future._

_When Hay-Lin became 16, she told us that she would leave Hong Kong, to start a new life, far away from any technology. She wanted to explore her Huli Jing origins and wandered that if she would stay away from the large cities and the machines, she could naturally change into a fox spirit herself._

Liang said goodbye to her daughter, leaving with a large bag at her back and was wearing simple clothes, like the people of the countryside "Promise you will write?" Liang asked his daughter. Hay-Lin nodded "I will" she gave her father a kiss on the cheek "Goodbye, dad". She started walking away, but both waved goodbye one last time.

It was starting to get dark and Hay-Lin had to hurry to catch the last train, leaving to the north. But then she heard someone coming to her from an abandoned ally. It was her mother, in her fox form, slowly changing back into her human form "You wanted to leave without saying goodbye to your mother?" Yan asked with a smirk. Hay-Lin apologized "I'm sorry, mom-" but was interrupted as her mother hugged her, telling her "Be careful out there" Hay-Lin nodded "I promise". As mother and daughter gave each other one last hug, they heard that the train was about to leave. Hay-Lin said one final goodbye "Goodbye, mom!" and ran to catch the train. A tear fell from Yan as her daughter left with the train "Goodbye… my sweet shining star".

The ride to the north was long. Hay-Lin even passed through the village where her parents grew up. Not much had changed how her parents described the town, but she felt more or like home here.

As the train neared the end of the rail, Hay-Lin started to feel different, as the presence of machines and technology was getting less and less. At the last stop she stepped out and headed into the wild. For days she walked throughout the countryside of China, starting to feel more and more weirder. Then when the sun was almost down, she neared a small village. She looked at the sun, being almost down and some stars were beginning to show.

She put her things down and waited, till the night was in.

When the moon shined over the land and the village. Hay-Lin focused and when she felt the full embrace of her inner powers she started to shriek and changed… into a fox like creature, the exact same one as in her dreams as she checked herself in the reflection of a nearby river. Her dreams were no dreams at all, but visions, to show herself what she truly was. She smiled and used her powers to her full advantage, jumping high form tree to tree, till she made it to the village, jumping from roof to roof. Hay-Lin never felt so alive.

But then she heard a Chinese women fleeing in a ally, fearing for her life. Hay-Lin saw that the women was followed by 4 men. The women came to an dead end, as the men approached her, having very dirty things in mind. They grabbed her and ribbed her clothes off "No! Stop!" she yelled. The man laughed as they were about to rape her, but were interrupted as the heard something behind them. They saw Hay-Lin in her fox form. She looked at the man with nothing but fury. She grinded her sharp teeth as she growled, ready to kill them for hurting this young women.

The man's eyes went wide "Is… is that…?!" one man said, as the other "It's… a _huli jing_!". The before they knew it, they were attacked by Hay-Lin, killing them one by one as she teared of their throats.

One man ran away with blood all over his clothes. He was so scared he even pissed in his pants. He kept going to one street to another, but heard the Huli Jing following him.

Then Hay-Lin jumped right in front of the man, what scared him and fell on the floor. He crawled back, till his back was at the wall.

Hay-Lin didn't care how scared this man was, he deserves to die to think he could own any women he wants. She jumped to deliver the final blow. The man screamed "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!".

**I hope you all liked my first one-shot. Rate and review to let me know what you think about it. Till next time, folks!**


End file.
